


Prickly Guilt

by radishleaf



Series: The Fool, Reversed - Ezra Oneshots [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Teasing, sorta-kinda-ish, the 'plot' is really only apparent in the first half of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: Two months into their affair, Ezra finds himself struck with guilt regarding his relationship with Lucio, but not for long.





	Prickly Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was actually in the works, but i just had to finish it up after lucio's recent book, haha. this porn fic actually has some plot to it, but you needn't have read 'prickly business' and/or 'prickly affair' to get the gist of it. however, the mention of some details may make more sense. 
> 
> of course, you can just read it for the porn. that works, too.
> 
> as always, kindly disregard any grammatical errors, punctuation mistakes, and the like. i tried to be thorough. enjooooy.

Two months.

It’d been two months since Ezra began his affair with Lucio. One stolen moment turned into two, then four, then nine, before the magician lost count the amount of times they fell atop each other in a heated tangle of arms and legs. It was an affair unlike any Ezra entertained; yes, he sought the company of another when wanting to vent his sexual frustrations, but none had lit a fire in his belly like this one—nor the guilt.

Despite his reservations regarding their marriage, Ezra felt as if he were betraying the trust Nadia had put in him. Over the course of those two months, he’d cultivated a favorable friendship with the countess, and she sought his company for things other than tea. In particular, she was very fond of his tarot readings, and Ezra forced himself to only speak of the good in them even when the cards foretold forgotten pasts and unsure futures. He felt he was doing her a disservice by being completely honest; after all, his affair with Lucio was his biggest lie against her.

 _She’s a good person_ , Ezra thought, brow knitting together tightly. _She only deserves good. W-what I’m doing to her is… is…_

“Ezra?”

Asra’s light calling of the magician’s name went completely unheard. When he did so again and was given no reply yet again, he approached Ezra and waved his hand before the magician’s face. At once, Ezra was pulled from his thoughts, glancing up quizzically at Asra.

“I-I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Yes, I wanted to know if you have more brittleleaf?” Asra held up the empty jar. “I’ll be needing quite a bit for the next journey I’m going on.”

“Ah, probably… It’s probably around here somewhere…”

Asra looked at him, expectant, but Ezra made no move to get up from the kitchen table. He returned to his previous position; chin rested on the bridge of his hands as he stared off into space, lost to his thoughts. At once, this drew Asra’s concern, and he took to his typical seat across from Ezra, settling the empty jar between them.

“Ezra, is something bothering you?” Again, his only reply was silence. “Ezra, hey. _Ezra_.”

Ezra blinked in rapid succession before looking upon Asra again. “Hm? Yes?”

“I asked if something was wrong? You’ve been… distracted… lately.”

Ezra thinned his lips. “Well, um, s-something _is_ wrong, but…”

“But?”

“It’s complicated, Asra… Very complicated.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” Asra’s brows drew together in concern. “It’s worrisome seeing you like this, Ezra.”

The magician drew in a deep breath. “I would… I _would_ like to talk about it, Asra, b-but”—Ezra hands clutched his temples—“it’s shameful. Too shameful. Of all people, I don’t want you to hear of how shameful I’ve been.”

Asra reached across the length of the table, hands circling about Ezra’s wrists. “I would never be ashamed of you, Ezra,” he said softly. “Anything you do—anything you’d _ever_ do—is but a choice and nothing more. I would never be upset with a choice you’ve made for yourself.”

“Asra…”

Ezra’s golden eyes wavered, touched. He could never understand what he’d done to deserve such a man in his life. Asra was too good to him. Ezra’s lips parted, readied to tell Asra everything regarding his relationship with Lucio, but the words stilled on his tongue. Like a stopper forced on a leaking container, Ezra’s mixed feelings prevented him from, once again, being truthful. Not only because of the aforementioned shame, but because he felt Asra wasn’t privy to such information.

 _Not when he’s keeping secrets from me, as well_ , he thought.

Ezra withdrew from Asra’s touch, giving his head a small shake. “No, it’s okay, Asra. Maybe next time.” He suddenly rose from the table and made his way to the hearth, considering the line of jars along the mantle. “You said you need brittleleaf, correct? Here.” He placed the jar before Asra and turned away.

Ezra’s sudden dismissiveness caught Asra off-guard. His attention remained undivided as he trailed after Ezra, refusing to let up on his worries. “Ezra, I won’t pressure you, but I’m worried. I’m _seriously_ worried. You haven’t been yourself lately; where has all of this sudden stress come from? If you talk to me, maybe—”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it, Asra.”

“But—”

“Please respect my choice.”

The magician let a bedraggled sigh. “Okay, fine,” Asra said. “I won’t press the issue again, but nothing good ever comes from keeping secrets, Ezra.”

Ezra leveled a plaintive look at him. “You’re one to talk,” he said, “when you keep secrets in abundance.”

Asra’s lips parted to rebuke him, but he dropped his head shamefully. “I know,” he said quietly. “I know I don’t tell you anything, but it’s for good reason, Ezra. All I can say is that my journeys are important. Very important.”

Ezra huffed, reaching over to the jar of brittleleaf and pushing it into Asra’s chest. “Well then, you’re now prepared for this important journey of yours, aren’t you?” he said. “Please leave on it soon.”

Asra looked at him, bewildered. The sudden shift in mood was completely uncharacteristic, despite the level tone of the magician’s voice. Never before had they gotten into an argument, but without provocation, Ezra was finding a reason for one.

“E-Ezra,” Asra began. “I-I’m sorry. I’m not sure what I said or did to upset you, but if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you…”

“Your best choice, for now, is to leave me alone, Asra,” Ezra said. “I wish to be left to my own devices this evening.”

“Ezra…”

“Since I’m retiring early today, please close the shop when you leave,” Ezra said as he parted from Asra’s company, making for the stairs to the upper floor of the magic shop. “Safe travels on your journey. Good night.”

Asra pursed his lips, hands tightening about the jar of brittleleaf. “All right,” he said to Ezra, stepping to the hearth to consider any other herbs he may need. “Have a good rest. Good night.”

* * *

Ezra had expected his stress to keep him up half the night, but his mind dropped into another odd dream. In the last few months, they had plagued him with restless abandon, leaving him shaken when he awakened. It was always the same: smoke and blood obscuring what could only be the view of a rotting goat that would stir, only to snap upright and glower at him. He would spring out of sleep with a start when this happened; sweat pouring down his temple as a myriad of questions filtered in.

Normally, he would stew in his thoughts until he felt calm enough to go to the bathroom, but a subtle, insistent knock at a door piqued his attention. Ezra felt inclined to ignore it, but a desire to move suddenly had him to his feet. He passed Dawn as he made his way downstairs; his familiar opened one eye to him before puffing up and returning to sleep. Though the salt-colored swallow worried for her master, it was far too early to nag him.

At first, Ezra headed for the front door, but made a face-heel turn and proceeded to the back of the shop. There was a side door that opened to the alley, and it was from here the rapping of a knuckle against wood could be heard. When Ezra tentatively pulled it open, his eyes dropped when the figure only rose to his knee. A squirrely-looking boy with short-cropped curls stood beyond the door, dirt dusted on his pale brown skin. It took Ezra a beat, but he eventually placed the face: It was the drummer boy Lucio had hired to sing his travels to the magic shop some months before.

Drawing up a quizzical brow, Ezra asked, “Can I… help you?”

The boy sniffed. “Yea,” he said. “Th’count sent me with a message. Y’wanna hear it?”

“Erm, sure?”

“Th’count wants ta give y’somethin’, mistah. He sent me askin’ if there be anythin’ y’want?”

Ezra pursed his lips, insulted. He couldn’t help but think it routine for the count regarding any of his affairs; sleep with someone, then shower them with gifts to keep himself in good standing. The magician almost spat to the side, but instead, he offered the boy a strained smile.

“Tell the count if he wants to buy me something, he has to ask me himself. In person,” Ezra said.

“Whatever y’say, mistah. I’ll tell him so.”

The boy nodded his head twice before splaying expectant fingers for a tip. Ezra patted his person for a moment, but upon recalling he was in his sleep clothes, turned back into the shop to grab two coins from the till. He dropped them into the boy’s proffered hand, and after biting them between teeth to confirm they were genuine, he saluted Ezra and dashed out of the alley. Ezra watched him leave before closing the door shut behind him.

Leaning back against the door, Ezra let out a bedraggled sigh, mind swimming with unease. Located in the poorer end of Vesuvia, the count drew too much attention to himself when he traveled to Ezra’s magic shop in a gaudy, bejeweled carriage. At first, he begged, then pleaded, then _demanded_ that if Lucio wanted to continue their affair, he would have to be subtle. It took a few tries, but Lucio finally got the hint, sending the boy in his stead. Though it pleased Ezra somewhat, it was but another thorn in his side.

 _The boy knows about us now,_ Ezra thought. _He has to know, even if it’s just an inkling. If he has loose lips, well, then this could snowball into an even_ bigger _problem…_

* * *

The boy’s ruby eyes drew as wide as saucers as he shook his head, the end of a spoon lolling out the corner of his mouth. After chewing frantically to speak, he cried, “No, mistah! I ain’t gonna tell no one!”

Ezra felt he needed to have a word with the boy, if only to guarantee the secrecy of his affair with Lucio. When he showed up the following day, Ezra invited him into the magic shop for a meal. Though weary, the boy agreed once Ezra promised to also pay him for his time. After the boy appeared comfortable, gorging himself happily through two bowls of stew, the magician prompted him with questions regarding his relationship with Lucio and if he’d told anyone.

The boy’s eyes dropped to his third bowl of stew as he idly stirred it. “Th’count said he’d chop m’tongue off if I said a word,” he said quietly. “S’not like I’d wanna tell someone, anyway. Not when y’might do somethin’ to me, too.”

Ezra drew in a sharp breath. He couldn’t believe Lucio threatened a child. It bothered him greatly, if only because he was partly to blame; Lucio knew he was adamant to not let their relationship become rumor. Nevertheless, Lucio didn’t need to make his demands through violence. Ezra would have to have a word with him. The boy’s opinion on him, however, was completely unsurprising. Magicians, in general, were frightening.

“I won’t do anything to you,” Ezra reassured the boy. “What made you think I would?”

“’Cause,” the boy said, “yer a magician. Y’do that weird stuff.” He waggled his fingers for emphasis. “Magic stuff. Bet’cha y’can turn me inta a frog or somethin’.”

Ezra shook his head, even though the prospect interested him. Was it even possible to polymorph a living body into another? Was the extent of his magic that strong? He rebuked the thought then and there, if only because the experimental part of him dearly wanted to try. He had other matters to attend to.

“It’d be highly unethical if I did something like that.”

The boy blinked at him. “Unethiwhat?”

“It means it would be wrong of me to use magic on you,” Ezra said. “Such as to hurt you, or worse.”

The boy gulped down a spoonful of broth come the mention of “worse.” “O-okay…”

Deciding not to scare the boy again, Ezra cleared his throat, and asked, “Did Count Lucio say anything to you after you told him my reply?”

“Nuh-uh. He told me nothin’. Just shooed me away after tossin’ me some coin. He was real angry, though...”

“Typical,” Ezra said, rolling his eyes.

It was only the physical aspect of their relationship that flowed well; the communicative part was tumultuous and rocky. Ezra knew he didn’t help things, what him sassing the count constantly, but he couldn’t help it.

 _He’s terribly cute when he pouts_ , Ezra considered, the thought tugging up the corner of his lip. His unconscious smile spooked the boy, at once making him drop it from his face.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, you know,” Ezra said, pulling out a chair to sit across from the boy. “I’m not scary, I promise.”

The boy squirmed in his seat. “Y’seem nice, but y’can’t blame me for not trustin’,” he said. “Yer still a magician an’ all.”

“That’s fair. You don’t have to trust me, but if it helps, magic itself isn’t that scary.”

The boy’s lips drew to a small O. Sitting up, he asked, “What’cha mean?”

“Magic, mm, it can be used for lots of things. It’s mostly used to help, not hinder. For example…”

Ezra reached over to the boy’s cooled bowl of stew and tapped it twice. A small glimmer sparkled over it before a waft of steam began to billow up, dissipating into the air. The boy looked on, astonished, before Ezra encouraged him to eat a spoonful with a cock of his chin.

Grabbing up his spoon, he shoved a heaping serving of meat and potatoes into his mouth, before bouncing wildly as it burned. Managing to chew it twice before swallowing, the boy cried, “T-that’s hot! _Real_ hot! How d’ya do that?”

“Magic,” Ezra said, smiling as he waggled his fingers as the boy once did. “That’s something simple, though. I’m capable of much more.”

“Y’gotta teach me!” the boy said, leaning forward. “C’mon!”

Ezra smiled. “Maybe next time,” he said. He glanced to the window that looked out to the footpath beyond the magic shop as it darkened from the setting sun. “It’s getting late, you should go.”

The boy frowned, but nodded his head. As he kicked himself off from the chair and made his way to the alley door, Ezra followed him to shut it close. However, he lingered in the doorway to turn his head up at the magician. Ruby eyes beheld him in a new light; the mixture of fear palpable, but bellied with an undeniable awe. Though it went without comment, Ezra was flattered.

“M’name’s Emilio, mistah,” the boy said, barely above a whisper. “Y’can call me that, if y’want.”

“Nice to meet you, Emilio,” Ezra said. “I’m Ezra. You can call by my name instead of “mister,” as well.”

“Okay. And, um, can I come back here again? To like, y’know, see y’do some more magic.”

Ezra smiled placidly. “Of course,” he said.

Emilio’s face brightened. “G-great! Then, uh, I’ll see y’next time, mistah— _Ezra_. Bye!”

Emilio dashed out into the night, bare feet beating against the cold ground of the alley as he waved Ezra off. The magician lingered in the doorway, returning his wave all the while. Despite all of the stress he accumulated from Lucio’s end, there was but one good thing that came out of all of this: Emilio himself. Though it would be some ways off before he took one on, the boy’s fascination with magic made him a ripe pick as an apprentice.

 _Should he want to, of course_ , Ezra said as he closed the door shut behind him. _This here could be a pleasant opportunity in the making_.

* * *

It would be a week of silence before Ezra heard from Emilio again. The boy showed up two more times after his initial talk with the magician, brimming with questions while also pleading for him to do more magic. Ezra gladly assuaged his desires; performing small parlor tricks to Emilio’s delight. Even if he remained adamant he’d need more preparation before taking on an apprentice, Ezra was firm in his choice that Emilio would be the one. The way Ezra clicked with the boy spoke volumes; he had to hold back on popping the question to him then and there.

Lucio’s messages through the boy were also nonexistent, which both pleased and worried Ezra. He wondered if the count was shouldering some resentment toward him for his demand, but the magician’s mixed feelings fell to the wayside if only because Lucio wasn’t worth such thoughts. For now, Ezra promised himself to concentrate his energies on his potential apprentice.

After settling into the peace of a week to prepare, Ezra decided he would end up asking Emilio, but not for an answer. He wanted the boy to take the time to truly consider the offer, since Ezra was unaware of his life circumstances, and come to him when again if his answer was a yes. It felt like the right way to go about things, after all.

Come a set of familiar knocks on the alleyway door, Ezra rose from his seat with a giddy jolt. He couldn’t deny he was quite excited to prompt Emilio with his offer; quickly collecting his bearings before he opened the door.

Night had already fallen, and with no light in the alley, Ezra couldn’t see a thing. “Emilio?” he called out. “Are you there?”

A familiar irritated harrumph signaled who it was before Ezra’s eyes landed on the gaudy, glimmering gauntlet propped up against the wall. Lucio sneered down his nose when he asked, “Emilio? Who the hell is that? Are you cheating on me, Ezra?”

Ezra drew up brows at him as he leaned against the doorframe. “What a shameless man you are, Lucio,” he said as the count suddenly breezed passed him, “accusing me of cheating when you’re the master of infidelity.”

“Don’t play innocent—you’re part of this, too,” Lucio said, eyes scanning the entirety of the shop. “But don’t change the subject: Who is this Emilio fellow? Where is he? I’d like to have a word with him”—Lucio cracked his knuckles—" _personally_.”

Ezra tried to hold his composure, but couldn’t help himself; his snort dissolved into a small fit of laughter that bubbled out of him. Lucio could only stand there, stunned, as he’d never seen the magician’s composure genuinely break in his company. It drew a small tinge of red to his cheeks as he reached for Ezra, wrapping arms about his waist to pull him close.

“C’mon, tell me who this Emilio is,” he whined, nosing the underside of Ezra’s jaw. His hands clamped on his hips possessively. “Is he some guy you’re with? Just someone you know? Because if I find out you’re both involved, I’ll put you both to death. I promise you that.”

Ezra knew it to be an empty threat, but let silence linger if only to enjoy the way the count pleaded for an answer between peppering his neck with kisses. One hand scooped into the hair along his neck while the other held tight to his back as Lucio pushed him up against the wall to slide teeth along the tender skin of his throat. The sharp pain made Ezra’s heart flutter for more, but he knew Lucio wouldn’t continue until he gave him an answer.

“He’s no one, Lucio,” Ezra said as he tugged at a lock of fine blond hair. “No one at all.”

“Really?” Lucio pressed his forehead against the magician’s. “You aren’t cheating on me?”

“No, I’ve no reason to. Though, _you_ concern me…”

Lucio harrumphed. “Master of infidelity I may be, but I don’t cheat on my partners with _other_ partners.”

“Just the countess?”

“As I’ve said before, Noddy and I have a _special_ arrangement. You know this.”

“Mm.”

Ezra couldn’t find a reply, namely because the mention of Nadia had the guilt within him swelling again. To distract himself, he kissed Lucio; soft and drawn out and pleasant. It came so easy, the physical, to the point it was frustratingly good; him and Lucio were bodily compatible. Yet, it was here everything seemed to stop, only frustrating Ezra more.

 _Just what do I think of him?_ he thought. _What does he think of me?_

Ezra began to ask, only to switch the question to another pressing matter: “I never asked, what are you _doing_ here, Lucio?”

“I can’t come see you?”

“You prefer it when I’m the one there for _you_.”

“Well, _yes,_ but I was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d stop by.”

Ezra frowned. “What did I tell you about subtly? I can’t have you coming around my shop with that carriage of yours. It draws too much attention.”

“Calm down, I parked it at the bridge.”

“Then, how did you get here?”

Lucio huffed. “I walked. Obviously.”

“You _walked?_ ” Ezra glanced him from toe to crown twice. “Your carriage is less of a distraction than, well, _you_. What are people going to think when they see the count of Vesuvia walking casually around its poorer parts?”

“Hush, they won’t say a thing. The count can walk where he pleases. If they do, I’ll put them to death—simple as that.”

Ezra glared at him. “Quit it with those jokes,” he said. “I told you I don’t like them.”

Lucio rolled his eyes. “Touchy, but fine. I’ll stop them.” He leaned in, eyes fluttering shut. “As long as it gets me what I want…”

“Speaking of…” Ezra planted a hand on Lucio’s chest and pushed back. “You threatened that boy, too.”

“Who?” Lucio blinked his eyes open at him. “What boy?”

“Emilio. You threatened to cut his tongue off if he spoke word of us together.”

“Wait, _what?_ That’s Emilio? That expensive little street rat?”

“Yes.” Lucio’s description of him made Ezra frown. “Why did you tell the boy that?”

“To keep him quiet. _Duh_.”

“Well, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t speak to him in such a manner. You scared him quite a bit, Lucio.”

“Okay, okay. _Fine_. I’ll watch my tone with the boy. No more idle threats, more coin if I have to. Does that make you happy?”

“Absolutely peachy.”

“Good. Now are we going to continue, or…?”

Ezra resigned himself to the count’s advances. Even if their consensus was muddy, they had reached one regarding Emilio, and that satisfied the magician enough. For now, the only thing on his mind was progressing to their inevitable destination: Ezra’s room. His bed served to be the source of their lovemaking only twice; Lucio had expressed his distaste for its lumpiness multiple times, so they opted for the kitchen table instead. However, when sex there left him achy and stiff, Ezra was adamant to use the bed and no place else.

Ezra only managed to drag him a step before a high-pitched voice cracked the air. “Oi, Ezra!” Emilio suddenly called. “Y’there?”

The two men froze as they exchanged glances to the alleyway door. It had swung shut when Lucio embraced Ezra, but not flush to the doorframe, allowing a line of light to carve through the alley’s darkness. A ruby eye peeked in, but the angle at which Ezra and Lucio were at left them hidden from the boy’s view—albeit barely.

“ _Ezra!_ ” Emilio called again. “It’s me! Emilio!”

The magician suddenly grabbed Lucio by the cuff of his cloak and dragged him into a nearby room. He let out a squawk to be manhandled so abruptly; quieted when Ezra kissed him roughly. He couldn’t deny the thrill of being found out then and there, but quashed it down if only to save Emilio from more unneeded trauma.

“ _Stay here_ ,” Ezra whispered tersely against his lips. “Remain quiet. I’ll deal with the boy.”

Before he turned to go, Lucio grabbed his arm, smiling wryly. “And if I don’t?”

“Lucio, please—”

“Promise me.”

“Promise you _what?_ ”

“You’ll do whatever I ask if I listen to you.”

Ezra’s face fixed into a frown. “You’re in no position to be making demands, Lucio. It’s _you_ who lusts for _me_. Disobey me and I’ll see to it I never see you again.”

Lucio remained unperturbed. “On the contrary, I do have some say if you don’t want that boy to see us together.”

Ezra sighed. There was no use drawing out an argument, especially when he needed haste. Emilio could leave at any moment. “ _Fine_ ,” the magician said. “We can discuss your terms _after_ I’m done talking to Emilio, okay?”

“Promise me first.”

“ _I promise_. Now”—he planted his hands on Lucio’s shoulders as if pinning him to the spot—“stay. Just… stay.”

Ezra swiftly skidded out of the room, only to chance upon Emilio lingering in the corridor. “Ezra!” Emilio cried. “Y’weren’t around, so I just came in.”

“My apologies. I was busy with something.”

“Y’still busy? I can go if y’are…”

Ezra’s heart squeezed when the boy hung his head. “No, no. You can stay,” he said, beckoning him along. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Me?” Emilio said with a blink as he followed after the magician. “What d’ya wanna ask me?”

“Well…” Ezra motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table and didn’t begin until he was comfortable. “What’s your opinion on magic, Emilio?”

“Magic? I thought it scary, but now I think it’s kinda cool. Why y’wanna know?”

“Would it be something you’re interested in learning?”

“Learn…?” Emilio crinkled his nose. “I dunno…”

“I figured as much, which is why I’m not asking for an answer now, but I would like you to consider something.” Ezra bent low to Emilio’s height. “Emilio, how would you feel about becoming my apprentice?”

“Y’mean, like, to become yer student?”

“Mhm.”

“I-it sounds cool, but I still dunno…”

“You have great potential, Emilio,” Ezra said, reaching forward to clasp the boy’s shoulders, “but I would never want to force this on you. I would understand if you said no, but this is an opportunity, as well. Please seriously consider this. I would love to have you as my apprentice.”

“E-Ezra…”

“That’s all I wanted to ask you.” He released him. “You can take as long as you’d like to give me a reply, but in the interim, you can come and go from the shop as you please.”

Emilio looked up to him. “R-really?”

“Mhm. As long as you don’t empty my till or make off with my wares, this shop is open to you.”

“I-I promise, I won’t! I, ah, I like it ‘ere. Like, a lot.”

Ezra smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. Now, would you like me to show you some more magic?”

Emilio’s eyes sparkled. “Yea! Do somethin’ cool, Ezra!”

* * *

Ezra spent the next hour showing Emilio magic he would be capable of if he became the magician’s apprentice. The boy still appeared hesitant when asked again, but the awe to his face was undeniable. Ezra sent him along before the boy insisted on staying, though he would’ve gladly kept him if the count wasn’t currently under his roof. Once he figured Emilio was a good distance away, Ezra reentered the room Lucio was in, only to be accosted by him.

Lucio grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, annoyance written plainly on his face. “Are you _serious?_ ” he whined. “You made me _wait_ here for an _eternity_ just so you could entertain that kid?”

“It wasn’t that long, Lucio.”

“It was an _hour!_ ”

“Hardly an eternity.”

“ _But still an hour!_ ”

The magician sighed. “Then, I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have made you wait that long.”

Lucio stilled. “What the hell?” he said. “That’s… That’s unlike you. You’re actually _apologizing_. To _me._ ”

Ezra chuckled, running a finger down the expanse of revealed skin of Lucio’s chest. “I guess I have a soft spot for you, Lucio.”

This seemed to pacify the count as the tension in his shoulders dissipated. “Do you now?” he said. “Then, you wouldn’t mind upholding your promise, hm?”

“I did say I would. What is it you’d like?”

“Mmm, well…” Lucio thumbed Ezra’s bottom lip. “The first time we were together, you mentioned lip service could be arranged. I want to take you up on that offer now.”

It took Ezra a beat to recall what he’d said in the heat of the moment, but Lucio was right—he had mentioned he would. Despite the number of times they had sex, not once had Lucio brought it up, making the magician wonder just how much he held back.

 _Communication really is a problem between us_ , Ezra thought. _How awful_.

Ezra nipped the tip of Lucio’s thumb, eliciting a gleam to his eye. “I’m not against it,” the magician said, “but I’m terribly out of practice.”

“Doesn’t matter. You did promise me you’d do what I asked.”

“And I’ll honor that promise. Don’t blame me if it’s unsatisfying, however.”

Ezra traded positions with Lucio, pushing him up against the wall to steal a rough, hungry kiss. Lucio hummed approvingly; the claws of his gauntlet sneaking under the magician’s clothes to rake against his back. Ezra keened into the touch, moaning as Lucio deepened their kiss; tongues lapping at each other until their intermingled breaths were left ragged and labored.

Ezra snaked his hand between their conjoined bodies and squeezed the forming lump in Lucio’s loins. The count swallowed a grunt as Ezra worked it insistently; each stroke straining Lucio’s cock against his pants. When Lucio glared at him impatiently, Ezra took this as a sign to lower himself to his knees, prying the opening to the count’s pants apart with the movement.

Lucio’s silver eyes darkened with undeniable want. “ _Damn_ ,” he breathed. “What a view it is seeing you there before me.”

Ezra’s eyes flickered up to him. “Have you dreamed of this?” he muttered.

“Dreamed… Fantasized… All manner of things.”

“Oh? You think about me that much?”

“All of the time, Ezra.” Lucio swallowed thickly as Ezra peeled his underwear over his erection, freeing it. “All of the damn time…”

The warm breath from his chuckle sent a shiver up Lucio’s spine. “If only you’d spare Countess Nadia a thought, then maybe your marriage would be happier.”

Lucio harrumphed, dipping his hand under Ezra’s chin to guide his gaze up. “Why are you so stuck on Noddy?” he asked. “Keep her out of this; think only of _me_.”

An amused smile spread on Ezra’s face. “My apologies,” he said. “Seems the guilt is catching up with me.”

“What—”

Lucio choked on his sentence before he could continue, hips bucking when Ezra laved his tongue over the head of his cock. The salty, bitter tang was unbecoming, reminding the magician why he rarely went down on a partner. Still, he had a promise to upkeep, so he would make it worth Lucio’s while.

Agonizingly slow, Ezra swallowed Lucio’s entire length until he couldn’t anymore. It took more effort than he realized; he was truly out of practice. But his usual tricks returned to him as he continued; running his tongue along the underside of Lucio’s cock, negotiating with a squeeze of his hand what he couldn’t take into his mouth, bobbing his head to a steady rhythm. Lucio’s grunts and moans echoed throughout the entirety of the shop, making Ezra glad they only had the company of themselves.

“E-Ezra, _fuck_ —”

The magician was unsure how long it’d been, but the sudden cry of his name had him withdrawing. A string of drool dipped from the head of Lucio’s cock to Ezra’s lips before breaking, leaving the count bereft of any contact beside Ezra’s hand about the base. Lucio’s cock throbbed for contact, but Ezra denied him it; an echoed sentiment of their first time together.

“Shiiit, Ezra. Why’d, _hah_ , why’d you stop?”

Ezra’s dark eyes glanced up to Lucio. “Mm, there’s some joy in wanting to see you squirm beneath me,” he said. He began to pump his hand, grip like a vice. “I think I understand what you meant by that the first time.”

“E-Ezra—”

“What do you want?”

“W-what…?”

“Tell me what you want, Lucio.”

His thoughts stymied, chained between frustration and desire vying for control. Lucio wanted nothing more to force Ezra back, to take him on the floor, but self-control had his being balanced on the painful hold the magician had on him. He wanted to release _badly_ , but there was only one place he thought of that offered complete satisfaction.

He reached down and caressed the corner of Ezra’s mouth. “Open. Take me,” he said, almost demanded, in an icy tone.

Ezra swallowed. His stubbornness wanted to deny him the prospect, to refuse Lucio his everything, but the magician acquiesced and swallowed him whole again. Strangely, there was some satisfaction giving in as Lucio took control; setting a pace as he clutched a hand on the back of Ezra’s head and moved. Desperation was drawn out of him with every thrust before he came in Ezra’s mouth. The magician retched back instinctively; catching the dribble of cum with the back of his hand when he withdrew.

Lucio sagged against the wall, contented breathes leaving him, as Ezra coughed to clear his throat. Silence filtered in between them until the count dropped his gaze, lips pried back in a pearly smile. Ezra couldn’t help returning it; flushed and bedraggled and glowing, Lucio looked positively delectable.

“How was that?” Ezra prompted. “Promise kept, yes?”

Lucio didn’t initially say anything. Instead, his hand curved under Ezra’s chin again, guiding him up. Once to his feet, the count crushed a kiss to him with such strength, Ezra’s mind blanked. He felt like a ragdoll in Lucio’s grip as he gave in completely; a swirl of delight working its way up his belly to his head. It was a euphoria he never once felt before with the count. Once he felt it though, he didn’t want it to end.

Lucio pulled back, Ezra’s lips unconsciously chasing his. Continuation denied, the magician could only look into the count’s eyes dizzily, face heady and warm. Lucio grinned at him, bestial and greedy. His hands tightened about Ezra, crushing his body to his as he kneed the magician’s loins. Ezra let out a guttural moan that he muffled in the crook of Lucio’s shoulder, cock hard and straining against his pants.

“ _Bed_ ,” Ezra managed to groan out when he felt capable of words. “Go. _Now_. Upstairs.”

As always, Lucio didn’t need to be told twice. Guided by touch alone as he continued to kiss Ezra again, he dragged the both of them upstairs to continue what they started.


End file.
